The invention relates to a windscreen wiping device for a vehicle, in particular a motor vehicle, furthermore in particular a fastening device for a windscreen wiping device.
Windscreen wiping devices typically have a wiper arm or a wiper lever, wherein a wiper blade is moved on the windscreen of a motor vehicle. The wiper blade is moved between a first turning position and a second turning position. For this purpose, the wiper arm is connected via a drive shaft to a wiper motor. In particular on windscreens with large changes in curvature, the wiper blade easily loses contact with the windscreen. As a result of this, unwiped wiping regions or streaking can occur in particular in the case of windscreens with a high degree of curvature.
Since a wiping procedure must be optimized for a plurality of parameters, such as, for example, a quantity of rain on the windscreen, potential snow load on the windscreen, the velocity of the vehicle and thus inherent wind pressure on the wiper arm, streaking cannot easily be reliably prevented by adjustment of the pressure of the wiper arm on the windscreen. It is therefore necessary to further improve windscreen wiping devices.
In the case of improvement, there are a plurality of marginal conditions which should additionally be taken into account. These include the outlay during production or the production costs, the material costs, and also the properties of the windscreen wiping device, in particular functioning under a wide variety of conditions as well as long service life in a plurality of conditions.
Signs of wear which involve deterioration of the wiping quality normally occur in the case of windscreen wiping devices, particularly in the case of wiper blades, as a result of their regular use. Moreover, as a result of the exposed position of windscreen wiping devices at the front or rear windscreen of motor vehicles, in particular when driving through a car wash, there is the risk that the windscreen wiping device is damaged or even ripped off. In these cases, it is necessary to replace the worn or damaged windscreen wiping devices. The replacement of windscreen wiping devices is conventionally relatively complex since they are normally fastened via screw connections to the drive shaft.